Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 June 2016
05:31 Hai :D 05:32 It's an AI 05:32 what do you think 05:32 kew 05:32 l 05:33 Never played kirby tho 05:33 get an nes emulator 05:33 download kirby's adventure rom 05:34 play rom with emulator 05:34 not forcing you tho 05:38 FFF 05:39 Foxtail Firepaw Flames 05:39 hi 05:39 http://s33.postimg.org/50qdbba27/Untitled.png 05:39 what u think? 05:39 nice 05:39 plus 05:39 DJ 05:39 Don't you ever, EVER link my fb account ever again! 05:40 I did? 05:40 @FFF 05:40 Oh w8 nvm 05:40 So 05:40 what was your reaction? 05:40 Um... 05:40 I expected you to look like that. 05:40 oh 05:40 why? 05:41 I dunno 05:41 btw 05:41 http://prntscr.com/bavzv6 DJ, Scribble, I'm making my own version of Scardey-Shroom, how's it looking? 05:41 Actually 05:41 It's not bad 05:42 gud :3 05:42 Thanks :D 05:42 But please, don't you ever, EVER GIVE MY FB LINK EVER AGAIN! 05:42 Who gave that to you? 05:43 I just found it. 05:44 oh 05:44 but please no 05:44 wasn't your facebook on your profile page? 05:44 nope 05:44 oh 05:44 that's a facebook page 05:44 *the official fb page of my yt channel 05:45 btw 05:45 Scribble 05:45 http://djcraft789.deviantart.com/art/Walleo-Remastered-612326652 05:45 What do you think? 05:45 cool 05:46 thanks 05:47 What program do you use for making that? @DJ 05:47 Adobe Photoshop Cs5 05:48 You should try Realworld Paint 05:48 It's taught in college 05:48 I mean the photoshop 05:49 but no thanks 05:49 but If say so 05:49 but is it free? 05:49 http://prntscr.com/baw1qu What do you guys think? @DJ and Scribble (I finished) 05:50 noice kappa 05:50 tbh though, 05:50 I wasn't expecting how would that look like 05:51 cuz i usually expecting FFF's old fashion way of art 05:51 but IT'S AWESOME! 05:51 WELL DETAILED TBH! 05:53 BTW 05:53 U have to tell a secret about it @DJ and Scribbld 05:53 Scribble* 05:53 I used assets for it. 05:53 Only 4. 05:53 not now 05:53 What?! 05:53 trying to tetris 05:53 Hows that possible? 05:54 I used Puff-Shroom's cap, Grimrose's stalk, Peashooter's eyes and snout. 05:54 @DJ 05:54 Nice! 05:54 World Record 05:54 btw 05:54 why aren't you a chatmod anymore? 05:54 My trial ended 05:55 Trial is like a test. 05:55 Grimrose's stalk was super bended 05:56 But with use of the Shapeshifter tool, I made it straight. 05:56 OMG 05:57 I think I can make a bamboo plant. 05:57 oh :( 05:58 gtg 02:58 CORN 02:58 Cannon 02:58 sup 02:58 Hi 02:58 TNC do you have town of salem 02:58 im bored 02:58 No 02:58 can you make an account lol 02:58 I'm probably never gonna play it tho cus Naren plays it too kappa 02:59 :P 02:59 kthen 03:05 Guys! 03:06 What do you think? 03:06 http://djcraft789.deviantart.com/art/Fort-Onion-s-Fort-in-Real-Life-Remastered-612568226 03:06 ... 03:06 wb? 03:06 K 03:06 o/ 03:07 Hi 03:07 Hey dude 03:07 http://djcraft789.deviantart.com/art/Fort-Onion-s-Fort-in-Real-Life-Remastered-612568226 03:07 waddayatink? 03:07 http://djcraft789.deviantart.com/art/Coca-Cola-Clipart-612529583 03:07 http://djcraft789.deviantart.com/art/Weegee-Looking-at-you-Remastered-612544440 03:07 Btw my chat reloads when I leave a tab on my phone 03:08 oh 03:08 I gtg 03:08 same lol when i'm in phone 03:08 okay 03:08 bye 03:08 o/ 03:08 Cyall 2016 06 01